The clash of two worlds (Reawaken by the stone)
by Koeda Ashida
Summary: The two world are facing a big threat! By 'force' Reborn sends his dame student Tsunayoshi to the world of magic and given the question if fairies have tails. [Original work made by: TatsuyaGoldWolf123]
1. Ch1: A new place

**So hi, first story posted. But as making this into short, I beg you to read my bio before making charges or accusing anything, Working without a beta atm as I want someone trustworthy for being able to give it the right way so to speak. Maybe it's more changes then I believed but still staying the same story. Remaking some event's that I didn't think fit the personality as well some other. Disclaimers: I don't own the KHR or fairy tail franchises, and I don't own the original idea to the story or the chapter line-out until by the time I catch up and continues where the original one was abandoned.**

 **A/N: This is played out before the last KHR arc and after the Edolas arc.**

* * *

Ch:1, A new place.

The dark night have laid itself over Namimori letting the bright moon and the lights from the streets through. By the outskirts of the town towards the forest, a small alone child stood there dressed in dark clothing making the only detail to see the bright orange stripe around his one would guess to be head wear. As child that hides from someone in the dark forest blocking the moonlight.

Soon a dark car slowly makes it's way closer and a man dressed in a black suit steps out of the car moving towards the child. As the man gets closer the child steps out of the shadows into the light. The child is dressed with his own black suit with a red shirt underneath, and sticking out underneath the fedora is two curly sideburns and the biggest standout detail being a bright yellow pacifier. The child takes the letter given by the man, giving a nod in tanks.

"Reborn-san, the results of the investigation you requested." says the man, making a small bow and quickly moves for the car making his way and leaves Reborn in the night.

As the car is gone from Reborn's view he looks over the letter before opening it. His eye's moves over the word's written in Italian. After he studied the letter several times he shows a deep frown forming on his lips. He moves his hand as a strange glow that disappears as quick as it arrives revealing a cellphone Reborn uses make a call. When a voice is heard on the other side, Reborn makes a quick reply a hint off annoyance in his voice.

"Make the last preparations Giannini. We move in two days, it's happening quicker than planned" giving a small nod to himself putting the phone away.

Starting to move into the town again he made a small smile, knowing that his student is going to have another test fairly soon.

* * *

A few days passes by after the night Reborn had received the letter. Moving back to the Sawada household and continues as if nothing had happened.

Starting the day seeing his student Tsunayoshi Sawada doing the morning routine by waking up late being no different from other teenager. Except one fact being that Tsunayoshi is in the training to be 10th generation maffia boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

Tsunayoshi in his school uniform that is black pants and fitting black vest, together with a white shirt underneath and a light blue tie. Reaches the stairs making his routine of making it a clumsy trip down. Reborn stood by the open door to the kitchen seeing his student he took his chance as Tsunayoshi sits up rubbing his back head a bit.

"Dame-Tsuna, I have new training for you." He said looking at the spiky haired brunette. Tsunayoshi looked towards Reborn giving a quiet groan. Unfortunate for Tsunayoshi, Reborn heard the groan and hold his hand out close to Tsunayoshi. A green chameleon known as Leon makes haste for Reborn's hand, giving the familiar bright glow as it's shaped into a big hand fan. Reborn uses it quickly to hit Tsunayoshi's head giving him more pain. "Be home directly after school or i'll shoot you as well."

Tsunayoshi answer with a light pitched 'Yes' before calling out goodbye to the other members of the household running to the school.

The school day passes and Tsunayoshi starts to walk home with a small smile after escaped barely being 'bitten to death' for being late. He turns around as he hears familiar voices call out for him quickly seeing his friends being the same age as him.

Takeshi Yamamoto with his dark short hair. Holding a baseball bat resting towards his shoulder hinting for he planed for going to the park to either practise or play a game.

The other boy having slightly longer silver colored hair made an annoyed glance towards Yamamoto before reaching up to Tsunayoshi.

"Yo, Tsuna, we are going to play a bit with Fuuta and the kids, coming with?." Yamamoto greeted him showing a Smile he was almost never seen without. Being familiar and quite liked his nickname Tsuna was just going to answer but stopt as Hayato started his spat.

"Don't talk so laid back to 10th Baseball-Freak!" before turning towards Tsuna giving a deep bow. "I'm so sorry 10th for letting this Baseball-freak for speaking so" while Yamamoto laughed lightly.

Tsuna holded up his had giving his light uncomfortable smile still hoping still that Hayato started to treat him as normal then a boss.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun, And I-" Tsuna started before remembering Reborns words as the smiles becomes an expression of light worry. "I need to refuse, Reborn told me to return directly after school." The friends noticed the worry and was about to ask but Tsuna that was already on the move again waving towards the two saying "I'll try to make time tomorrow!". Leaving them to look at Tsuna hurrying away.

Just outside the school gates Tsuna sees the school most wonderful and perfect girl with shoulder long light brown beautiful hair (in his mind) wearing the similar school uniform but with a red ribbon and a skirt instead. "Ah! Tsuna-Kun. Are you joining us in the park? Haru-chan should be there with them already." she said in her sweet voice.

Being close to change his answer to yes the fear of Reborn's punishments was greater giving the small half lie "I'm really sorry Kyoko-chan. I must get home. My mother needs help with moving some of our furniture to clean" as he blushed lightly and didn't like to lie even if a half lie towards her. Kyoko gave her warm smile "Alright, then I won't keep you longer. i'll see you tomorrow Tsuna-kun" and they both parted ways. With Tsuna's thoughts being angry with Reborn forcing him to refuse the invitation from Kyoko herself.

Tsuna got home quickly after jogging the last bit and got greeted by his mother as soon he stept in. "Welcome home Tsu-kun," she said not leaving the kitchen as she was in the process of making the dinner for everyone. Tsuna took his shoes off as another member of the household just a few years older then Tsuna said to him. "I have started to make cookies for you and my beloved Reborn, they will be done in about an hour."

Tsuna felt a cold shiver down his spine looking at the redheaded half-sister to Gokudera. Knowing her Poison cooking gift giving her a quick nose excusing himself and walks towards his room opening the door.

"Reborn! Why did you make me rush home after school?" asked Tsuna when closing the door.

"Ciaossu! Just in time!" Reborn answer avoiding the question. Before Tsuna could say anything Reborn tossed a set of cloths from Tsuna's wardrobe. "Get changed and i'll answer."

Tsuna obeyed placing his school bag by the bed going to the bathroom for change.

Entering his room once more in now with dark green jeans and a white with orange over the arms and neck area hoodie and a black skull mark on the left pocket. And before being able to react Reborn threw a large backpack at Tsuna, Stumbling a bit to regain the balance feeling the weight at the backpack Tsuna looks at Reborn starting to worry as well nervus where this could go for.

"What's this backpack for? With all my cloths?" Tsuna noticed as he saw his wardrobe open and missing a big portion of the cloths. Reborn answers with the usual one. "Giannini, is it ready?" ignoring the now irritated student of his.

A short round shaped man with black silky looking hair styled so it's flat onto his head.

"Hello 10th" said Giannini." said as he pushed in his pod machine placing it just in front of Tsuna.

"Oh hello Gianni-" Tsuna got out before Reborn kicked him into the pod as it quickly closed in Tsuna with a glass roof. Tsuna in panic started to hit the glass yelling towards the two outside but one hears it as a muffle. Both Giannini and Reborn did nothing to open the machine as it filled with smoke making quickly Tsuna feel drowsy and dizzy. The last thing he sees is reborn speaking, without hearing Reborn's voice he thought the words were.

"Save both colliding worlds with your dying will."

* * *

Tsuna wakes up with a snap as he first believed that the whole day, saying no to Kyoko, Reborn pushed him into that thing just been just nightmare.

"Reborn?" he says before looking around himself and his eyes widened in confusion and fear. He knows the town where he was born and raised in. As well that he had been in his room, it had not been a nightmare. All that had happened.

But nothing explained how he ended up in vast desert he currently can see. Taking the backpack he came with, finding it lying close by and he peers into it, finding a letter addressed to him from Reborn. Tsuna opens the letter quickly reading it.

 _Dear Dame-Tsuna._

 _If you are reading this you must be alive. So you must have noticed by now you're in a different place but actually you're in a different world. This is part of your training, to survive in this new environment for a few days. If you're going to try to come back before your training is over I will personally make your life miserable and worse than before. And as well making this a new type of travel, Giannini hasn't made a device that brings you back so you're stuck there. Your guardians may or may not join you soon._

 _Reborn._

 _P.S Don't make the locals think you are a crazy child speaking about other worlds, or getting into jail for mentioning the maffia and Vongola. I'll shoot you then for making it more of a pain._

Tsuna stood there in the crater he woke up in. Re reading the letter over and over.

"Hey what do you mean new world…." Tsuna said with a sigh. Using the knowledge from former 'reborn's sparta training' program he took a pair of shoes from the backpack and started heading for any direction.

During the start of the journey Tsuna had lost the sense of time, for what felt as hours of walking he arrived by some stones in the desert giving him some shade.

Tsuna still could not believe that he was in another world still, but as he drank from his water bottle a thought struck him. 'Is it Byakuran?' as he attempted to think of some understanding or an explanation of it. The thoughts of everything made him slowly forget his surroundings until a large unknown growl alike sound snapped Tsuna out of it.

Tsuna looks around as he hears the sound again shaking lightly in fear. Just as Tsuna made a movement a big explosion alike sound came from behind, Tsuna made his well known 'HIEEE' scream as his eyes became fixated towards a gigantic jelly like monster.

Tsuna finaly got his focus back onto the danger infront of him. He started to dash away screaming, not wanting to inspect the creature. Or rather let -it- have a 'close' inspection of him.

Not looking behind as he heard the sound it made, keeping his speed as fast as he can while reaching for the gloves and pills in his pocket believing that he is alone from other people in the area of 'creatures'.

* * *

In the edge of a forest leading towards the vast desert, a light blue cat is seen standing on two paws like a human and a green big piece of cloth that he uses as a backpack. The cat is looking into the desert yelling out loudly, "Natsu! We are leaving soon!" keeping his eyes peering. "Any sign of him yet Happy?" from the forest a girl arrived walking up to the cat. The blue cat looks behind him as his name is heard. Seeing the blond haired teen having her hair in a ponytail on the side of her head using a blue ribbon as aid, her clothing being a white skirt and vest, decorated with blue edges together with a leather belt with but for some strange reason she carries keys, some gold and some silver.

Happy the blue cat shakes his head, "No Lucy, Gray and Erza are going to check the rocks camp." he says as his eyes are clearly showing he's worried.

Both Lucy and happy made a long sigh. They know that if Gray and Natsu had not decided to do the truth or dare game last night. This all would be solved and they would almost be home by the guild. But Gray had to dare Natsu to hunt the known ooze monster in the desert.

As both of them was about to go into the forest once more a loud explosion alerted both. Not to far away they saw the fire pillar filling the sky but quickly dies out. Both of them sprinted towards where it was seen, For them it was for sure to be where their 'hot-headed' friend must be.

* * *

Tsuna took a few steps back looking at the now burning jelly creature that is making a scream in pain. Narrowing his eyes slightly one can see that they have changed, from their chocolate brown color towards an bright and clear orange one, as well his forehead have a bright alive clear flame.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Holding his hands with black leather gloves on with strange looking metal decorations at some spots, towards the flame letting his fingertips and thumbs meet, making it look almost like an arrow shape between the hands.

The flame on his forehead starts to make a steady pulse together with Tsuna's own breathing, as the pulsing flame stops Tsuna turns his right hand changing the shape into a square alike.

Both the flames on Tsuna as well as the jelly creature stops, Tsuna quickly moves forth touching the creature as it slowly turns into solid ice.

Tsuna takes a couple of steps back as his own flame is once more lighted up. Before Tsuna manages to even move a loud shout is heard "Hey! What was that strange flame and ice magic?"


	2. Ch2: A new place leads to new friends

Yay already the second chapter is done. The normal disclaimers are known so more story instead!

* * *

Ch:2, a new place leads to new friends.

Tsuna looked around as the he saw the one shouting at him, slightly worried on how much the teen had seen as well Tsuna still being in his HDW. Around 20 meters away from Tsuna, a pink haired teen glared at him. He had a similar type of hairstyle as himself being spiky but shorter than his own. Wearing a black vest and white pants being lightly sacky around his waist. Giving as well a good look over the white scarf as it seems at the distance made of a dyed hide from a alligator.

The pink haired teen started to sprint towards Tsuna just stopping a step from crashing into him. Giving Tsuna a quick closer look and they Tsuna guess they were around the same age.

"I asked, What was that strange flame ice magic? How are you still having a flame onto your forehead? Are you a spy? Never seen anyone else doing that or anyone being able to." Tsuna just stared for a moment. At all those questions Tsuna knew he had seen most of it. As he was just about to try to answer, "What ma-" the pink haired teen interrupted and started to sniff around him before his eyes went a bit dark at first but changing it towards a wide grin. "You smell a little alike a dragon.. but.." the teen drifted off.

Before Tsuna even had time to react, the teen quickly landed a right punch at Tsuna's face. Tsuna flew backwards at the surprised force but quickly got onto his feets, thanking the intuition that he didn't take the full damage. "I haven't done anything wrong!" Tsuna yelled at the teen that attacked him. The teens only response in a excited tone "Let's see how strong you are!"

The pink haired teen seemed not to listen at all to Tsuna who tried to stop the fight, suddenly orange sky flame alike circles surrounded the teens hands hands and a more red colored flame appeared covering it. Tsuna was surprised but understood that he can't convince him to stop it, making the only way to end this quickly.

Tsuna would furrow his eyebrows deeply as the teen charges once more.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" the pink haired teen yells aiming to send the fists in rapid blows. Tsuna quickly dodges using his sky-flames to hoover upwards into safety. But as soon he got high enough up he takes use of the gravity into a dive letting the sky-flames cover the front of him, as a shield and weapon.

The teen gave a wide grin opening his mouth a bit letting Tsuna easy land a hard punch towards the teens face that falls backwards in both confusion and pain as he yells annoyed "What's with your flame?! I can't eat it!" Making Tsuna even more confused over the reactions "One can't eat someone's flames!" Tsuna yelled back. The pink haired teen starts to growl out "I'll show you a dragon's true flame!" starting to take a deep breath. Tsuna quickly understands what it leads to, he as well charges himself up to hopefully counter anything that the other teen is going to do. "Operation X" as he heard the familiar answer 'Roger that boss, X burner fire sequence ready'.

"Fire dragon's…" the teen starts, at the same time tsuna stands ready having the right hand behind letting out a stream of flames while the left is giving out a strong glow.

"Roar!"

"X burner!"

* * *

One felt the pure strength and heat emitting from the both flames clashing at each other. Leaving some of the cacti's in flames. As the pink haired teen could not see or even 'smell'. He decided to eat the flames from the explosion.

This time he could eat but the teen got somehow distracted when doing so, as if something wasn't quite right.

Giving Tsuna the opportunity of ending this fight. Tsuna uses the aid of the sky-flame as a speed boost to get close saying as the teen hear as well "Zero point breakthrough: First edition." Letting the sky-flames surround the hands of the other teen and make them encased, similar towards the jelly monster.

The pink haired teen started to wave around his frozen hands, not being able to melt it or break it himself. Yelling at Tsuna to release him and accidentally knocks him over and the weight makes the teen as well lose balance making them both knocked down. At same time their attention was caught by their own growling bellies.

Tsuna started to feel embarrassment as he laid there, not sure on how long it had been since he had eaten. Suddenly the other teen starts to laugh giving Tsuna a friendly smile. "Hehe, My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

Tsuna still being in some chock so far reacted a bit slow as the flames on Tsuna's forehead died out. "Ah, my name is Tsuna-"

"Natsu!" several voices called out as from the forest area Lucy and Happy came running, two others from the opposite direction, a girl with long beautiful scarlet red colored hair as Tsuna guessed being in her late teens. She is dressed with a blue skirt giving a small resemblance to the Namimori school one, iron gloves and iron boots that she can move in easily. She also have a armor vest on, giving no hint on either the vest or the other armor parts been ever been in a battle.

The other male teen looking only a year older then him. Still made Tsuna the most surprised, not because the hairstyle somehow reminded him about the ten year future lightning guardian by both being a bit messy and black. But the fact that he came in only boxers.

The two new pairs arrived around the same time as they started to explain that the big explosion lead them here, starting to lecture Natsu of him being stupid. Seeing it made Tsuna feel that they were close friends to Natsu, Tsuna stayed close listening to them as he knew at the moment it was no point in just running without them probably following after.

"How did you succeed getting your hands frezed here? That's a new level of stupidity, even for you flame brain" Gray said giving a wide grin as his voice tone made it easy to hear for Tsuna for them to be close rivals as well. Seeing as almost everyone in the famiglia were…

Tsuna's face went into a deep frown as he started to think of them, starting to hope that Reborn is going to come soon and take him home to everyone.

"Hey! I'm happy, thanks for finding Natsu!"

Tsuna screamed his high pitched one as the fly- Tsuna's face slowly started to become pale. A flying, blue talking cat?!

"Th-the c-at c-can is b-blue, ac-tually ta-talks an-and n-not only that he-he can fly to-too!" Tsuna started to stutter with his voice almost giving another high pitched one. "My name is not blue cat! It's happy! And i'm a mage to!"

"How can you not break free from that ice? Are you really that weak" Gray said his grin still wide and keeping his laughter in.

Natsu who starts to yell back "No way it's like my fire couldn't melt that ice!"

as he points acusingly towards Tsuna. Who jumps back in response giving a 'Eeeh?!' "Hey why didn't your ice m-" Natsu stopt, just staring at Tsuna's way of reaction tilting his head narrowing his eyes as if he missed something, "You ain't the one I fought just a moment ago! Where is your twi-"

Natsu got interrupted with a blow onto the head by Erza, the red headed now 'adding' the Hibari similar traits she have shown making Tsuna remember to stay on her good side.

"Stupid! Don't run and fight everyone you see, even if you dream it!" she yelled before turning to Tsuna making him jump a bit, almost waiting for something similar.

"I'm sorry for my comrades action. I hope he have not done anything bad to you." She said in a sweet mature tone as if the other side was someone else just now. Tsuna quickly shaked his head as he answers politely.

"No, no, I was just surprised of seeing anyone in this place. But it's good as well can you maybe point me towards the Town?" Tsuna asked. Natsu still waving the ice ball was about to get another round before Tsuna reached for the Frozen part. Not needing to enter the HDW mode after some 'spartan' mode training. Everyone around felt the smooth wave emitting from Tsuna's finger, and as quickly as if the ice was 'normal' and Natsu had just done a dragon's roar the ice was gone.

Everyone getting silent for a moment until Erza looks at Tsuna as if nothing had happen

"How about you come to our camp? We can treat you some of the hunt and give you somewhere to rest as it's still a day's walk to the town. We are heading there as well." Tsuna was first about to refuse the offer, but his belly was quicker with saying 'yes' as he followed them to their camp

* * *

They went towards the camp that the little group had. Tsuna noticed as they walked that the sun was already setting. Still not completely sure on how long he had been here. He joined the light conversations to get to know them better, apparently the five of them was on their way back home again after a job they had. Something about a old grandma had requested aid to take care of some nuisance that destroyed her garden, Tsuna had a small feeling tough that they didn't tell him all details but for him it's something he would have done the same, as they just met. Tsuna wondered a bit but thought that it was common around here that the ones still in school that went on long trips as a living to help the elderly that can't do it themself. 'A good way to interact with the elderly' Tsuna thought as they arrived at the camp.

Lucy suddenly gasps as she and happy is handing everyone a meal as she looked at Tsuna who started to panic lightly if he had done something wrong,

"That reminds me, we didn't properly introduce ourselves before! My name is Lucy, Lucy.. Heartfilia" she said and Tsuna noticed quick in her voice tone and the small hesitation she had saying her last name.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza quickly poked in, Tsuna guessed that she noticed him thinking about Lucy's words and helping her if he started to ask.

Gray sat up a bit from being leaning backwards as he did his turn. "My name is Gray Fullbuster" giving a small nod.

"And I'm happy!" the cat finished. Tsuna gave a smile as Natsu returned to his spot by the fire.

"Um, Lucy-san?" Tsuna he started in a low tone towards her. "Is Gray, how to say. Always in his boxers?" Lucy looked at Tsuna for a moment before understanding what he asked about making a chuckle. "Oh that, yea he got a bad habit when he was young is what I heard" making everyone look at Gray before he released and went to get dressed.

"So what's your name then? I believe only Natsu knows it so far" Lucy asked as she still had her smile.

"He said his name is Tuna!" Natsu said loud, making the others look at Tsuna raising their eyebrow slightly.

"No, It's Tsuna." He corrected Natsu, thinking for now to keep his full name down. As Reborn had said in the letter to not mention the Vongola as seems like Natsu had Dying will flames, Tsuna think it's sky as his but still not sure as Natsu's felt more as a it's was more untamed and not Natsu's, as Tsuna tried to think of a non direct way to ask he focused onto the others. But there was another thing he couldn't remember from the letter at the moment, it's something he can check before falling sleep. As the conversations carried on.

* * *

It was mostly Tsuna listening to what they told about the close by area, giving Tsuna the thought of him being even further away from home than he first believed.

"Hey! Tsuna, your bag is moving on it's own!" Happy said loudly as everyone else stopt, turning their eyes towards the bag, seeing it move.

Happy being already onto his paws slowly move forth tilting his head "Dark?" he said out of the blue making everyone else confused. Then everyone else heard a muffled 'Gao!'. Everyone turning their eyes towards Tsuna who still was looking confused at the bag. "Tsuna? It's your bag. You know what's in it no?" Erza finally said, Tsuna looked at the others as in a hope they would do it instead, sadly for him no one took the hint.

Tsuna slowly moved over but whatever it was it finally broke free, making Tsuna fall backwards in surprise, everyone now saw it was a bright golden fur lion, a living mane as if it was a flame and a silver clean helmet with a strange carving on the forehead as no one understood it. Except for Tsuna knowing the mark to well.

"Nuts!" Tsuna finally says as the others peers at lion and Tsuna. Lucy felt relieved seeing the first time since they meet Tsuna give a real smile, but then she felt that the question needed to come forth.

"So where are you two from then? Seeing as you wanted to the direction to the Town you are taking the train from there?" Erza asked making it just before Lucy

"I come from Namimori, I thought it was the next town over, Is it further away as I got quite lost?" Tsuna said, and he got worried when everyone was looking at him.

"So, What's that? A household? A shop?" Gray said chuckling a bit.

"It's where I live and come from. Namimori in Ja-" Tsuna started as the others still looked as he was crazy. But Tsuna slowly remembered the part he forgot before in the letter.

" _You're in a different world.."_

Natsu looked at Tsuna who started to look pale "Is he sick?" he asked. Erza started to blame Natsu for fighting him, while Natsu still believed that it's the twin.

Lucy however went up to Tsuna placing a hand onto his shoulder "You look pale, are you getting sick?" as the others got quiet looking at Tsuna as well. Tsuna snapped out of it as he looked at the others. "I'm fine really. It's as Gray said before Namimori.. Is the name we used to call the house when I was young." he quickly lied as Erza started glare at Natsu "I will tell the master of this…" as Natsu went pale this time.

"I'm from, a town far east. You probably haven't heard of it" he continued. Erza decided to continue later as they asked Tsuna about the reason why he was alone(still a twin close according to natsu) in the desert.

"I have a tutor and actually lived with him until one day he sent me out for some errands and when I came back he left me all of our belongings gone and only a note was left saying that this was part of my 'training'" said Tsuna as he told them, trying to not think of 'different world' as it would be hard to hide.

"I can't believe he's that cruel that tutor is even scarier than you Erza" Lucy thought she said low.

"What does that mean Lucy" said Erza looking towards Lucy giving a 'nice' smile that scared everyone there.

"Ah nothing" said Lucy attempting to change the conversation. Erza looked at the others seemingly if they knew something Tsuna didn't understand until Erza stood up looking at Tsuna.

"In any case since you don't have a clue where you are. As well I can't forgive myself if I don't ask. if you come with us to Fairy Tail? To at least make sure you aren't getting lost again" She said, as Tsuna felt that every time the word 'fairy tail' came up everyone was filled with joy and pride.

"Well, ok but I have a question. What's Fairy Tail?" said Tsuna as to know what it was.

Everyone just stared at Tsuna. "You are sure you ain't sick? As Fairy Tail is the mage guild." "But, magic is not real just in fairy tales..?" Tsuna said with a small hesitation before regretting saying anything as the last word left his lips.


	3. Ch3: Fairy tail and Mangolia

The usual disclaimers here.

* * *

Ch3: Fairy Tail and Mangolia.

Tsuna sighs a little as he sits in a big cart pulled by Erza with Nuts in his lap. It had only been maybe an hour or a little more since they started to move and just the morning after he made the big mistake.

After he told them that he didn't know anything or believed it existed. Both Lucy, Gray and Erza had been quite persuading to make Tsuna come with them to Fairy Tail, still believing he is sick or that Natsu punched Tsuna hard in the head to forget the world around him. As Tsuna got a tent to sleep in he heard them talking about their master, as well what they would do to help Tsuna.

But one of Tsuna's problems right now he could not sleep with his thoughts being onto his family and friends being worried, but also could not figure out what Reborn meant in the letter ' _Why did he even send me here?'_ Tsuna didn't get time to give more thoughts to it before sleep slowly took him.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Nuts sleeping in his lap as he gave a small smile and a yawn. ' _At least I'm not all alone in this world'_ he thought as Lucy jumped up onto the cart looking at Tsuna. "Are you feeling better?" she asked with a smile. Tsuna hesitated a bit not sure on what to answer, "I.. I do feel better thanks Lucy-san. But I can find myself back myself." He managed to say before Lucy interrupted him, "You can not right now. We can't leave you alone after all, You don't even remember about magic and Fairy tail."

Tsuna felt that he could not save himself out from this one so he might as well take advantage of it, at least he feels he can trust them thanks to his intuition. "W-well that's true, but can't you tell me a bit of it then? It might help to know some or remember it before we get to your guild."

Nuts peered up at Tsuna a bit worried before putting down his head again. "Well, where to start. A guild is a place where mages gathers, both young and old to train, learn and work. And one can't be a full fledged mage until so." Lucy explained.

Tsuna nodded as Lucy also started explaining a basic overview of what magic was as well what their magic was. Tsuna smiled a bit as he had the feeling of fairy tail being a famiglia in this world and wished that Gokudera was here to help him understand it all. After about half an hour more the group came up towards a town as Tsuna now walked beside the mages. "So this is Magnolia?" he said while looking around. ' _Not that different in the buildings..'_ Tsuna thought for himself as Natsu stand proud beside Tsuna. "No no, This is Kunugi, there's still about a day more walking until Mangolia." Natsu started to laugh nervously as Erza walked beside him. "But we will take the train so we will arrive before dinnertime home."

Before Tsuna had much of a reaction time Natsu was dragged by Erza as he plead that they would not take the train. "Um, Gray-san? Why is Natsu so much against trains?" Tsuna asked as both Lucy and Gray chuckled before answering. "You will see Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna just looked in slight awe as the train left the station, Natsu who was the most energy filled of the group. Acted the same as Gokudera when he sees Bianchi's face.

"Why is he like that?" Tsuna asked as Erza reliced "Ah, we haven't told you about what magic we use have we?" Tsuna shaked his head as a 'no' as Erza starts to tell.

"I'm using Requip magic, as I can summon forth both armor and weapons that I have in my store." as she explains she summons forth a small dagger but as it lands in her hand she dismisses it. Tsuna looks in slight awe as Gray starts. "I use Ice Make magic, letting me as the name suggest use my imagination with the ice creation." as he hold one hand flat and the other one in a fist placed on top as a small chilly mist came forth showing a ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail mark. "Gray, your clothes." Lucy said as Gray quickly moved to the storage cart of the train as Lucy took her turn. "I use Celestial Spirit magic, It's alike Erza as summoning but I summon Celestial spirits who I have a contract with. I always make sure to treat them as friends then tools" She said with a deep warm smile. Tsuna smiled back and looked towards Natsu who was still down for the count, "What about Natsu-san? Is he like Gray but with fire?" Tsuna asked as the others shake their head as Gray had returned now as well with his clothes on.

"Natsu is more of a rare one, he was learned by his father to use Dragon slayer magic, more specific the Fire dragon slayer arts. Apparently it gives the side effect of being motion sick" Gray said chuckling at the last part. "So we know and saw you melt Natsu's ice, so what is your 'ability'" Erza asked as she pronounced the word 'ability' clear. Tsuna thought for a moment before attempting to explain. "I, I eat these pills that lets me enter what is called 'Dying will mode' as I have been trained to use them." Erza thought before coming to the conclusion "So it's classed as a holder type then." Tsuna nodded lightly "If you would call it so." as their talk went on as Tsuna stayed for the most silent listening in while looking out over the landscape.

* * *

"Tsuna, wake up. We are in Magnolia." Lucy said lightly shaking Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna woke up as he yawned, lifting up Nuts that's still sleeping. "Oh.. Sorry everyone, seems that I fell asleep." Gray chuckled "It's no problemo, you had and still have a lot to take in."

Tsuna looked around as they exited the train station. Everything was so strange, almost as if he had been thrown into a late medieval town that was in the western parts of the world, well his world. After a quite long walk trough the whole town since the station and Fairy Tail guild house lied on their own side of the town, Tsuna and Nuts finally saw the big building almost looking like a castle compared to the others, as well the now familiar mark of Fairy Tail hanging proudly onto the wall.

"We are back!" Natsu yells out as he runs into the guild hall, and at the sound of it everyone yells 'welcome back' or 'did you destroy another town again?'. The second one made Tsuna worried a bit as a young girl with dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail, She wears a red long sleeved shirt together with a blue skirt with white edge at the down part. Around Fuuta's age Tsuna guesses walks up to them, "Welcome back everyone." She says in a friendly voice as a white cat walks up to them as well, ' _another flying one like happy?'_ Tsuna thought as the white female cat refuses the fish that Happy offers to her. "Thank you Wendy, Is Master in?" Erza asks the girl known as Wendy happily answers that he was out with Mirajane for the moment before she sees Tsuna.

"Um.. Hello there." Wendy says a bit shy as she fiddles with her skirt, before the White cat walks up and says "Wendy, Stop being so shy towards new people." and then the White cat turns to Tsuna with an annoyed expression. "And you should learn to introduce yourself before speaking with others!"

Tsuna stand there confused and was just about to speak before Lucy went between. "There now Charla, Tsuna is just a bit confused at the moment. We are going to help him back onto his feets again."

Natsu had already thrown his bag aside as he walked up to other that Tsuna guessed was guild members as well starting a small talk, using strange motions trying to explain something. Shrugging it off he turned his attention back to the young girl as he reached out his hand. "Hello there, Wendy was it? I'm Tsuna and this is Nuts." He said in a greeting as well motioning towards Nuts now on the ground besides him.

Wendy blushed a bit as she took the hand nodding "Yes, It's nice to meet you to" as she started to become a bit more open and confident in herself.

Back with Natsu with a muscular black haired guy wearing a sleves black vest and light gray pants. The white short haired girl wears a simple red dress with light pink collar. Both being around the same age as Natsu and a third cat having black fur and a scar over the eye.

"Are you serious? A runt like that being that strong?" the black haired guy named Gajeel looks between Natsu and Tsuna. Natsu nods as he is about to continue as the girl named Lisanna chuckles "I'm going to introduce myself to him." as she walks over to Tsuna.

"Hi there, You are the new guy Tsuna right? I'm Lisanna" she says giving a friendly wave, Tsuna looks over as he nods "Hi Lisanna, I-" Tsuna started before he gets interrupted by a middle aged man running into the guild hall yelling.

"The Gorians have gone rampage and captured some townsfolk!" making the whole guild alerted and prepared. "Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Tsuna! Let's go!" Erza commands as Tsuna gets quite confused. "What? me?"

* * *

 **A small note!**

Instead of long boring introduction ill put it down here. Sorry for a slow week, irl called and wanted once again a battle. And I might have gotten distracted with drawing again. But hey I made a cover for the story! hope you like it and thanks for the Reviews, even if few I like that people want's me to continue. And if questions are asked ill do my best to awnser :) ill see you soon again.


End file.
